The Link
by KataHime
Summary: Soulmate AU where you can hear your soulmate's thoughts: One member of your OT3 thinking about how terrible of a day they're having and their soulmates make it better. Jen's POV, OT3


**The Link**

**Summary: Soulmate AU where you can hear your soulmate's thoughts: One member of your OT3 thinking about how terrible of a day they're having and their soulmates make it better. **

**A/N: Just a quick drabble, Jen's POV.**

_Idiots, complete idiots_, Jen thought as she chatted with the SecNav and the SecDef via conference call. _How could they fail to see the security flaws_? Honestly, how the two got into the positions they were in was a mystery to her. They were nearly brain dead half the time. They acted like she was a moron who didn't know what she was doing; had it not been for Tom's word, she was sure she would've been passed up for the Directorship.

Today didn't seem like it could get much worse. Until she got to the budget meeting. Nothing pissed her off more than people trying to tell her how to set her agency's budget, much less in the condescending way the SecNav did. Really, what he was saying wasn't getting under her skin, at least not until he brought up the Forensics budget. _She's spending too much? Jesus, it's not like Abby takes trips on NCIS' dime. One request for a nano-microscope and a charge for $1300 worth of perfume 5 years ago, and they act like she's a criminal. _She could barely stand it, so before they could go any further - she could just imagine what they would say about Autopsy's budget - she adjourned the meeting; they'd already spent two hours and gotten nowhere, so really they could resume it in the morning. Really though, she was sick of today.

On the outside, she was all smiles and politics, but on the inside, she was fuming. _There's only so much stupid I can take in one day._ After a few hours of paperwork, she began packing up for the night, relieved that she'd get home at a decent hour. She caught sight of the clock as she was shutting down her laptop. 2100. Well, decent for her.

* * *

She had Hector drop her off at her townhouse, relief flowing through her as she caught sight of Jethro's car in the dark. Abby's was in the shop, but hopefully she'd come over with him. She was feeling uncharacteristically needy tonight, which made her slightly embarrassed, even though she had no reason to be; both her lovers understood her.

With a smile and instructions to be picked up at zero-five-thirty, she bid Hector a good night. The light in the kitchen was on, but instead of going to investigate, she hung up her jacket and went to the study to set down the few files she'd brought home.

"Jenny."

Startled, she turned to find Jethro in the doorway.

"Jethro, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

He smirked, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, "Dinner soon; you have a bath waiting upstairs."

She arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Mmm. Abby's idea. Filled with scented oils." He nudged her with a smirk, "Go on. Relax."

* * *

Half an hour later, she leaned against the kitchen door, a soft smile lighting her face as she observed Jethro and Abby putting the final touches on dinner. It was nice to come home to a hot meal, and the bath had definitely helped with her mood, even though she normally had showers. She would've been fine with just getting out of her pantsuit and heels; dressed in a pair of sweats and what she's sure is one of Abby's band shirts, she found herself more relaxed than normal.

She moved from the doorway and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, "How did you get all the good ideas?"

Abby laughed softly, leaning back into her, "Because I'm Abby Sciuto."

"Dinner smells good."

"It's just about ready. Go sit."

Exchanging a smirk with Jethro, she obeyed. They were both far too good to her, letting her vent about her day, even though she knew they'd heard her frustrations. The mind link was rare nowadays, even between soulmates; there had to be trust and openness, a willingness to keep that link open, to not shut their soulmate(s) out. And yes, there were times when they willingly closed the link, but it was usually always open. They weren't able to communicate between each other, but they could hear each other's thoughts. It was like hearing the other speak, and it was completely enthralling the first time they'd done it.

After dinner, they settled onto the couch to watch a movie, and she relaxed between Jethro and Abby, relishing in the attention they lavished her with. Even without the link, she knew they understood her.

* * *

By the time she falls into bed that night, exhausted from the night's activities, Abby's lips against her hip bone, Jethro's mouth still trailing kisses along her throat, the problems with the higher ups had been pushed to the back of her mind; she knew that she would have to deal with them in the morning, but right now all that mattered was that she had her soulmates with her, that they loved her. And it was enough.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**


End file.
